For example, in a communication system employing TD-LTE as a communication scheme, a carrier used for transmission may take a frequency bandwidth (hereinafter, referred to as a bandwidth) of 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, and 20 MHz (see NPL 1, NPL 2, etc.). The number of resource blocks (RBs) included in each of the bandwidths is 6 RBs, 15 RBs, 25 RBs, 50 RBs, and 100 RBs, respectively. As the bandwidth increases, a communication speed becomes faster. However, since a frequency band and the like assigned for another present communication scheme (a digital cordless telephone, etc.) cannot be shared, it is necessary to set an appropriate bandwidth within an available frequency band.